Hand
The Yami no te (闇の手Translate from Japanese: Hand of Darkness), referred as the Hand, is an ancient and powerful yet divided ninja clan with the ultimate goal to deploy the Black Sky to the world. History Origin According to the legends, centuries ago, in East Asia, a vicious group of warlords and their gangs ruled over the land. One day, they encountered with the power of immortality. Now, fearless of death, the group, expanded their control over Asia. Only after they became a powerful empire, the group called itself "Yami no te" or the "Hand", with the goal to activate the human weapon known as Black Sky. However, the Hand made many enemies. As they massacred a village, one boy managed to kill some of their greatest warriors. The Hand named the boy the "Chaste", who over the years recruited warriors to fight the Hand.Daredevil: 2.07: Guilty as Sin The Order of the Crane Mother faced the threat of the Hand as well, training their warriors and the Iron Fis]s to destroy the group.Iron Fist: 1.02: Shadow Hawk Takes Flight Dealings with Wilson Fisk After the Battle of New York, Wilson Fisk, a man who thought he could fix and save his neighborhood of Hell's Kitchen, started a criminal organization consisting of himself, Chinese heroin dealer Madame Gao, human traffickers Russian siblings Vladimir and Anatoly Ranskahov, and financial accountant Leland Owlsley. The Hand themselves joined this cooperation with Nobu Yoshioka through the Japanese gang the Yakuza. While being part of the organization, Nobu's group never seemed to contribute to the group, something that Fisk's assistant James Wesley noticed. Hunted by Stick Stick, a member of the Chaste, an ancient organization sworn to fight and defeat the Hand, found Aito and ordered him to tell him where the Black Sky was. Auto, fearing for his life, swore upon his family that the Black Sky was on a ship heading to New York City. Stick killed Aito, telling him his family was better off without him. Attack on Black Sky Yoshioka and his men waited at Pier 81 for a shipment to arrive. The shipment contained the Black Sky, who appeared to be a prepubescent boy. Stick and a man in a black mask attacked his men, but the Black Sky was transported away in a truck. However, Stick eventually caught up with the truck and shot the boy through the heart with an arrow. Duel at Pier 81 confronts the Masked Man]] Seeking to kill the Masked Man, Nobu Yoshioka hid from the shadows and slowed down his heartbeat and lowered his body temperature. Yoshioka noted that Stick taught the man their ways, though the man tried to tell him that he was not associated with Stick or his war. Yoshioka, however, pointed out that he still aided him and, regardless of his allegiance, was still a warrior deserving an honorable death. The man told Yoshioka that he came searching for Wilson Fisk, as Fisk had murdered Elena Cardenas to bring him into their trap, but the man decided that he would have to settle for defeating Yoshioka. nearly kills the Masked Man]] Yoshioka insisted that the man show him respect as he just did; the man replied that he had to earn it. The battle began and Yoshioka quickly proved himself the superior fighter, first throwing at him while countering and dodging the man's blows with ease. He then proceeded to take out his and cut the man numerous times across his body. Although the man used his batons to deflect several blows, Yoshioka's skill continued to best him and he was stabbed in the side with the blade and dragged across the floor, causing the man incredible pain and slowly killing him. is killed during the fight]] Despite this, the man managed to continue fighting, impressing Yoshioka, who told him that he is an honorable opponent. The man managed to kick Yoshioka into an oil tank, spilling gasoline over him. Yoshioka went to kill his opponent but the man managed to grab one of his eskrima sticks, and deflect Yoshioka's blade, accidentally causing it to hit a light post. The sparks landed on Yoshioka, lighting the gasoline and causing him to be engulfed in flames. Despite this, Yoshioka still proceeded to attack Murdock before succumbing to his wounds and dying while his body continued to burn. Seeking Revenge The Hand was able to resurrect Yoshioka, who once again assumed leadership of the organization. Since Fisk's entire organization had crumbled upon his imprisonment, The Hand operated quietly, secretly infiltrating the Japanese branch of the Roxxon Corporation. Return to New York City The Hand kidnapped Roxxon accountant Stan Gibson's son Daniel to ensure his cooperation. Daniel, along with other young people, were used as hosts to incubate organic particles in their blood. Then their blood was slowly and consistently drained to be used in a ritual involving a stone sarcophagus. Meanwhile, other Hand workers began digging an enormous hole in Midland Circle. Finding Black Sky offers his sword to Elektra]] Nobu Yoshioka realized that Elektra Natchios, who was a child when she was first recognized as a Black Sky, had returned to New York City. He sent Hand ninjas to kidnap Stick so that he could be tortured and coerced into giving up Natchios's location. Although Stick never betrayed her location, she went looking for Stick to kill him, and was confronted by Yoshioka, who told her of her destiny as the Black Sky. She was tempted to join The Hand, but Daredevil convinced her not to. After Natchios fled with Stick and Daredevil, Yoshioka realized that Daredevil had an enormous influence on her, and set an elaborate trap to lure him out and eliminate him. He ordered Tyler to abduct twenty people whom Daredevil had either saved or put away, knowing that Daredevil would appear to save them. When both Daredevil and Natchios did just that, Yoshioka and the Hand ninjas engaged them in a brutal fight in which the Hand overwhelmingly outnumbered the two. In an attempt to kill Daredevil, Yoshioka accidentally killed Natchios. Furious at losing the Black Sky, Yoshioka ordered his ninjas to finish off Daredevil, but the Punisher, having heard about the fight on a police radio, shot several Hand ninjas from a nearby roof. Daredevil fought and vanquished Yoshioka, using his billy club to throw him from the roof. Yoshioka survived the fall but was killed by Stick, who decapitated him while ordering him to stay dead. Hand ninjas secretly dug up Natchios's grave and exhumed her body. They placed it into the stone sarcophagus and as they lowered the lid respectfully, a heartbeat was faintly heard. Ambitions in Rand Enterprises Appearances References External Links * * Category:Organizations Category:Hand